Maybe
by The'Special'Kid
Summary: This i a story of when Sakura was little. Hikari, which is Sakura's sister, walks her to school. SasukexSakura ItachixHiakri Hikari is not a real naruto character.


**Hello everyone this is a The'Special'Kid story. Enjoy my first story.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

A little girl with pink hair was walking with her older sister through the village. They headed towards the ninja academy. The academy was the only academy in Konoha for younger kids.

"Hikari I don't want go, they all ways make fun of my big forehead." The little girl started to cry as she hugged her sisters leg. The older girl sighed.

"Sakura you have to go, I know you don't want to but you must go mom and dad will be angry with us if you don't." Hikari hugged her sister.

"Why would father care anyway, he only cares about you." Sakura looked at the ground sadly. Hikari sighed and reached for her sisters hand, pulling her towards the school. "Hikari you were a chunnin at my age. How am I ever going to be good enough to become a ninja when I'm scared of fighting and war." Now it was Hikari's turn to smile sadly.

"Sakura... don't be like me, we are two different people. You will have your path to follow in life, just because I am an ambu captain doesn't mean you won't ever be good enough. Remember this, each ninja has his/her own special ability and place in this world. The hard part is finding it, rather it has a good or bad outcome to it. We write our own life story with each step and decision we make and take" Sakura smiled at her sister's words.

As they got closer to the school. Sakura's crush Sasuke Uchiha and his older brother were walking in front. Hikari nudged Sakura and wiggled her eyebrows at Sakura who blushed in return. "So you like Itachi Uchiha's younger brother?" Hikari giggled at how red Sakura was turning.

"No I do Not." Sakura murmured as she blushed even redder.

"Do to."

"Do not."

"To."

"Not."

"TO."

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM." Sakura shouted, her face was all red from anger and embarrassment. Said boy turned around with his older brother to see what was going on.

"Ok Sakura no need to flip out. You are such a little hot head." Hikari ruffled Sakura's hair knowing that she hated it. After feeling a pair of eyes on her Hikari turned to see her boyfriend Itachi and his little brother. "Hello Itachi." Hikari walked up to him smiling.

"Hello Hikari, and I take it that this must be your little sister Sakura?" Asked Itachi as he hugged Hikari.

"Yes and this little boy must be your brother." Hikari pointed to the boy who was still staring at Sakura.

"Yeah Sasuke you and Sakura can walk the rest of the way right?" Sasuke snapped out of his trance and nodded his head yes. "Good because me and Hikari are going for a walk, I'll pick you up after school then we can train." And with that Itachi and Hikari walked off.

"Hi Sakura it's nice to meet you." Sasuke stuck out his hand and smiled. Sakura shook his and and murmured 'you too.'

"So your sisters Hikari. At least I know she's not one of my brothers fan girls." Sasuke said as they walked together. "Your father and sister were at my house since they were planning they're wedding date, that's how I met Hikari. Your lucky, she is so nice." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand.

"Really, that's cool." Sakura mumbled as she mentaly smacked herself. _'that's cool'? I could have said something better.' _Sakura felt something warm on her cheek and it turned out to be Sasuke kissing her cheek.

"Maybe someday we can get married." Sasuke grinned at Sakura who in return kissed his cheek.

"Maybe someday." Sakura agreed both not knowing that their older siblings were watching.

* * *

"I told you Itachi they would get along, so pay up." Hikari grinned and stuck her hand out. Itachi in return pulled her in and kissed her until the branch broke and they came crashing down on the street in front of were their moms were walking.

"What were you to doing up there." Asked an angry Mikoto. Sakura's mom glared too.

"You to have some explaining to do." Both moms snapped. As Itachi and Hikari groaned.

"It was his/her idea." They said at the same time.

* * *

_Sorry if its short but please review._


End file.
